The use of vacuum to remove heat and heat vapors from a working fluid has been found to reduce the Brake-Horse Power (BHP) requirements on a refrigerant compressor. This consequently will result in a saving of power consumption, i.e. a lessening of electrical energy expenditure. As both domestic and commercial refrigeration systems operate upon the same basic principle of engineering this savings will be respectively realized in the use of both systems. Saving can also be realized in ice-making systems and water desalination systems, heat pumps, air conditioning and similar systems which utilize principles of refrigeration.
Nearly all refrigeration systems operate on the principle of latent heat of vaporization for the refrigerant working fluid. And this fact also holds true for heat pumps. It is advantageous to efficiently and effectively remove large amounts of heat from refrigerant working fluids as they are cycled between condensers and evaporators. In this manner the fluids, i.e., fluorocarbons, NH.sub.3, H.sub.2 O, etc. can be made to vaporize with less expenditure of electrical energy by the compressors. The use of the instant fluid (gas and liquid)/vacuum chamber could feasibly amount to a 40 to 75% savings in energy expenditure depending of course on tonnage or design.